A Day At The Office
by Broken Glass Dolls
Summary: Roy has a new girlfriend, and that's not a good thing. She's everything you could never want in a girl: arrogant, pompous, irritating. Mustang doesn't see anything wrong with her, but what happens when Riza steps into the picture? Hell starts. RoyxRiza


"Roy~"

Manicured red nails tapped against the hardwood of the fine desk in an unnerving, consistent manner which one would find very annoying.

"Roooy~"

A velvety, disdainful voice rang out as the tapping became increasingly common. She was very impatient, and she hated to wait for things. One could say that she was an arrogant person, ignorant of one's own faults, as well as pointing out others. One thing wrong, and she would go completely over the line. Everything had to be absolutely perfect, or it would be treated as rubbish, thrown away as something worthless. Riza absolutely hated this woman. Hate could be described as a strong word, and Riza was a strong woman.

"Roooooooy~"

The annoying tone of her words rang out through the office. It was late afternoon, and Roy's soldier's were working away at their desks, filling in bits of paperwork, and answering important calls. And of course, Riza, stood beside Roy, faithfully completing any tasks that needed to be done in a swift manner. The black-haired Colonel sat at his desk, working his pen in a furious manner as stacks of towering papers stood on either side of him. A beautiful, admirable woman sat on one of the extra chairs besides the desk. Her wavy brunette hair flowed past her shoulders, and framed her face perfectly, as well as the matching gorgeous black silk dress that hugged her curves wonderfully. Her slender arms were folded at her chest, and her legs were impatiently tapping the carpeted floor as they crossed and uncrossed. She was a stunning woman, fit to be a model, with any guy falling at her feet. However, her personality put that notion aside entirely.

"Roooooy. I'm awfully hungry. We haven't had lunch yet~"

All of the Colonel's soldiers inwardly groaned at the woman's daft comment as they bowed their head in embarrassment. This was the newest woman that Colonel had picked up, and the soldiers had hoped for her to be kind, and intelligent. But the opposite, was sorely proven. Riza stood rigidly next to the Colonel, wondering how the woman had ever managed to worm her way into Mustang's office.

"Bernice, wait a second. I need to have these papers completed by three."

Roy, in fact, didn't find anything wrong with his precious Bernice, like the others did. She was pretty, good in bed, and was pretty useful at times. What more could he ask for? Sure, sometimes she could be annoying to no end, but it was worth all the troubles, especially at night.

The brunette pouted at his response, and continued tapping her nails irritably.

"But you never had a problem with your paperwork before~ Why now?"

The black-haired man sighed, and he never faltered to put his pen down as he called for his assistant.

"Riza!"

The woman saluted her senior as she turned to respond to him.

"Take Bernice to the cafeteria so she can find something to eat."

"Yes, sir!"

Riza walked over to the pouting brunette wistfully, unhappy with her newest assignment. She had never failed to wonder how her beloved senior had ever managed to deal with such a pompous person. During the past weeks that she had been in the other woman's presence, she had felt a new anger rise within her. And with the past days, she had realized it was jealousy. It was an ugly thing, and she didn't like it one bit. Day after day, she had wished to fill Bernice's place, and be signified as her senior's woman. Unfortunately, she felt that would never happen, as she was unable to make an effort. What if something went wrong, and he shunned her? Her dreams and hopes would shatter, and her one reason for joining the army would utterly disappear. So, she had to deal with it. In a few weeks, or even days, the womanizer of a Colonel would definitely discard her like all the other model's that he had before.

Bernice felt unhappy that she wasn't able to spend her lunchtime with the perfect man of her dreams, but she decided to take this chance to warn his unacceptable assistant, Riza. Somberly, she rose from her seat as she scoffed at the blonde, waiting for her to direct her to the cafeteria where she was supposed to eat her noon meal. With a sway of her hips, she followed Riza into the unusually empty hallways.

"Hey, Riza."

The brunette attempted to start a conversation, seeing that she was uncomfortable with the silence. And she hated being uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

Riza answered haltingly, as if waiting for a trap to spring up suddenly.

"You like Mustang, don't you?"

Bernice smirked slyly at the back of Riza's head, knowing that she had caught her. She waited for a full on begging session of _Oh, please don't tell him!_ or _Don't be mad at me! I'll do anything you want, my superior!_. But all that came was silence as they continued heading towards the cafeteria through the winding halls.

Riza inwardly gulped at the question, but she came up with a quick answer. "I like him as my senior, yes. However, not in the way I think you are implying." Relief flooded Riza's system as the answer sounded convincing enough.

The brunette scowled at the blonde before answering with, "Don't be so stupid. I know you like him. It's obvious."

She thought that with this method, it would be sure to draw the truth out of that no-good blonde.

The blonde had a strong urge to comment back, _Stupid? Like you?_ Although, that would end in a children's mockery fight.

"I do not."

Riza had to put on a strong, assertive voice. Otherwise, rumor's would spread instantly if Bernice doubted her.

"Whatever. Just stay away from my man."

The brunette pushed past Riza in the narrow hallway, and stalked off proudly.

Riza had such a strong urge to pull out her guns and shoot the brunette dead in the hallway. Too bad she couldn't. Mustang would get mad.

* * *

**A/N- Yooo. How are ya? Well, this is the first chapter of this new fanfic I'm working on...I was having major writer's block on my other VK story, so I decided to write this. I just came up with this idea, and I hope you like it. I never really expected to publish this story. Reviews, flames, comments, anything is welcome. I guess that's basically it? Enjoy~**


End file.
